Eventide
The one who brings us together has but one command for her chosen. "Save those who can be saved, and send those who are beyond salvation into the darkness." Introduction We, the members of Eventide, will carry out our mission with mercy, patience and understanding. In the end, our goal is to remove as much darkness from the world as possible, through sowing the seeds of the Light with good works, redemption of those who might be saved, and eradication of those who have crossed the line and are beyond our help. Welcome to Eventide, may you never see the night. General Rules of Conduct There are very few rules in Eventide, but those we have, we expect our members to follow. PvP Rules No "ganking" of low level Horde areas. If you're more than 10 levels above the players that are questing there, you have no business attacking them. Retaliatory strikes are allowed when the Horde has, within the past hour, been camping or attacking our low level towns. But attacks against a town should last no more than 30 minutes. Avoid killing questgivers if possible, as you're interrupting other people's gameplay if you do so. Remember also, even in retaliation, no touchy the lower level areas. PvP Raids We expect our members to use common sense. If you join a PvP raid, please don't stay with one that is going to camp for hours at a low level area such as Crossroads. We encourage you to accompany raids that do sweeping attacks on multiple targets that wipe out the town and move on. It's much more challenging, and can be quite fun! Basic Rules Remember you're supposed to be as self-sufficient as possible. Don't be constantly asking higher level guildmates for assistance. Higher levels: DO offer assistance occasionally with GEAR instance runs. Questing should be done with people the player's own level. No one's asking you to help someone every day, but at least once a month, if requested, please do so. Because your behavior in public, both in and out of character can affect the guild, please refrain from spamming, arguing or deliberately tying up the trade channel with chat, or using "chatspeak" in any sort of IC way. So no "lol ur right" when someone says "Two plus two is four". Also, with our guild tag above your head, you are expected to be reasonably polite when grouping, or even in the guild. Nobody expects you to be a nice-bot, but unprovoked rudeness is unnecessary both in and out of guild chat. Last, and certainly not least, we expect you to play and level your own character and learn your class. That means, if we suspect you're using a power-leveling service, or are getting someone else(or a bot) to level your character, you'll be removed from the guild. This also goes for gold buyers. There are plenty of legitimate ways to make gold in the game, there's no need to give money to scavengers who are making the game more difficult for those of us who play by the rules. Expectation What to expect as a member of Eventide - Guild leaders and officers who care about your advancement, both in game-play and role-playing. Coming to the guild officers with any problems inside the guild is not only welcomed, it’s expected. - Guildmates who all role-play (several of our members are more interested in role-playing than they are in leveling, and that’s fine with us) and will help with level appropriate instance and group quests if they are available at the time. - Limited aid in the form of occasional “carebear” runs through instances for specific gear, some support through guild members’ various professions (with materials provided by you if you make the request) as well as items in the guild bank, and some financial assistance through the guild bank (rank limitations on how much is available to you apply) and occasionally under rare circumstances, additional money for specific purposes. - Some world PvP: Our belief is that the low level areas should be left alone to allow new players a chance to get used to the basic elements of the game, not “ganked” because they made the mistake of healing someone who was flagged for PvP, etc. We do what we can to defend these areas when they are attacked. Also, as the guild grows and more opportunities exist for pre-made PvP groups, we will be doing those as well. Watch the site for more information on this. - Grouping etiquette and procedures training: We take our reputation very seriously, and if our guild name is over your head, we want you to make a positive impression on those you group with. Besides, it’s nice to learn the standard grouping procedures from people who aren’t going to scream “noob” at you if you don’t know! What not to expect - Someone to group with for every instance. We do help, but we all have our own quests, agendas and projects and we can’t always drop what we’re doing to help. - Constant “carebearing”- as stated above, it’s something we’ll do occasionally to help get gear, etc. but we aren’t going to give you a cakewalk to 70. We feel that there are many skills you need to learn that can only be learned by playing with people your own level and not having a “safety net”. - Money and gear on a constant basis- We’re all self-supporting here. Those who make a habit of withdrawing the maximum from the guild bank that they can on a constant basis will be demoted to a level where that privilege is more restricted. If there is a specific reason that you need the gold, please see an officer about it so that this doesn’t happen. As stated above, we will help through our professions, but not necessarily as “freebies”. - Tolerance for begging. This one should be self-explanatory. If it’s not, perhaps we’re not the guild for you. - To be allowed to treat others in the guild with little or no respect. You will be warned, if it continues, you will be removed. What Eventide expects from you - Usage of regular grammar and punctuation. We are not IMers here, we don't, except when we're joking around, use chatspeak- never EVER in public. Not even "lol". - Behavior both in and out of character that does not damage the guild’s reputation. The rules of conduct segment in the info area will explain this in more detail. - Taking the time to help non-guildmates. As part of Eventide’s membership, we require acts that aid others who are not in the guild at least once a month. Guild officers will go into more of an explanation of this in your interview. - Usage of your professions to aid guildmates. We realize that professions are the bread and butter we finance our self-sufficient characters on, but contributing useful items to the guild bank at least once a month is required. For example, if you are an engineer, perhaps putting a few mithril casings in the bank. Also, it is expected that when guild members can provide you with materials, you will make things for them without being “tipped”. - Participation in role-playing with the guild and submitting ideas for possible events and storylines. We will have events for advancements from time to time, and if possible, we’d like as many members there for them as possible. They will be announced both on the site and on the guild message a few days in advance. Story of Eventide Corruption is not solely the domain of evil. Often in begins small, a chain of decisions which lead to actions of ambiguous morality. Eventually that ambiguity can disappear, leaving a monster in the place of a man who had once been the picture of integrity, a man who would not have countenanced the actions which he now took. The source of corruption is in the circumstances of one's life. Born to decency, the path to depravity can be as simple as an ill thought word. In the heart lies all the seed necessary to fall from grace, for the betrayed will betray, the wronged will wrong, and the hated will hate. Morningtide Twin-born they had been. A male child and a female child, fair and bright with shining eyes, eager to please proud parents throughout their youth. Born into a world of turmoil, they had made their choices from the heart. She the paladin, with acuity and wicked wit, a searcher of paths and perils; Soshay'lehron. He a warrior, direct and to the point, a wrong he saw would be righted; Kiel'shon. And so they lived their lives by the codes they had chosen. Different paths, with the same destination; a better world. As life played out, the gulf between these two grew but nothing could have prepared the twin-born for what would come. He, Kiel'shon, came to love a woman. There was no great story, simply a warming of affection which led to a life together. A happy life, marred at times by the necessity of his absence. But that only deepened the need between the couple. They had been blessed with two children, two happy, healthy little boys who adored their parents as much as they were adored by them. His sister chose her path of, for the time, aloneness. She was happy with the solitary, the peace of freedom to come and go at will. She would bask in her family's love one day...and the next, the solitude of a remote chapel library her only companion. This was how she would have her life if the choice had been left to her. Eventide Such wars as this have a surging tide. They will rest for a time, but must move on, devouring more. Such it was here. This rising wave crashed over a simple village and in its wake, the dead were the fortunate ones. For in the blasted path of the Scourge rose the undead. These simple villagers... mothers, fathers, children, spouses... faces familiar to their kin in life, now obscene and horrific in their re-animation. And it was this that the twins would return to, to find those that they had known throughout life dead, lying within the stillness of a ghost village. It was the very absence of some of their kin which would give them hope, terrible hope, for among the missing were both his wife and their father. This hope spurred them onward, drove them to search out the marauders all the faster. On the second day the pace they had set paid off and the huntress Soshay'lehron, stood watching their foes. Her hope turned to ash, bitter in her mouth. Stealing a look at her brother, she hesitated to share her newfound knowledge, knowing what it meant for their quest. For instantly she had made the connection between the undead and the missing ones. She recognized her father's face among the small army of undead, horribly distorted though it was. Her hands trembled as she reached for her sword, ignoring her brother's look. "Go," she told him in a low, hoarse voice. "Leave this place and I will find you soon." Her voice brooked no argument, intense as it was, knowing what he was waiting for she added, "I will explain then." Night It was dark when she caught up with him. And her eyes were haunted, almost dead. Kiel'shon knew that he did not want to know what his sister had to tell him. He listened anyway as she sat with him, running one hand through her hair and explaining what she had seen...what she had done. Swift strokes of her sword had ended this second un-natural life which had been given to their loved ones. She was passionless as she told him, recounting the tale as if it had happened to someone else. He met her lack of emotion with bitter anger. She was not expecting him to raise his hand to her, not expecting the blow that rocked her, drawing blood, nor the hate with which he regarded her. As she lay in the dirt, stunned into silence, he stalked off without a backward glance. She waited before trying to find him, giving him time to absorb their misfortune, making camp in the forest to rest, pray for those lost and digest what she had done and seen. She felt a wedge had been driven between them on the heels of their darkest hour and was not sure how to repair the damage. When she felt she had given him enough time to think clearly about what had happened that day, she went in search for him, her only thought reconciliation. News of his travels led her to Darrowshire, then to Stratholme. There, she was delayed in her search by those who fled Arthas's culling of the once great city. The needs of those who fled outweighed the search for Kiel'shon when he might not wish to be found. When the city had fallen and the flow of those fleeing had become non-existent, she began her search once more, a sense of dread settling over her. Outside the gates she saw him, recognized his armor, and with a cry of joy, she approached. As she grew closer, she began to realize something was wrong, but she surged onward, embracing him with babbled words of love and relief. He struggled from her grip, a keening wail escaping him as he lifted his helm to show her the ruined features of one of the undead. Soshay backpedaled in fear, lifted her hand to invoke the Light, to destroy the creature he had become, but faltered. There was an intelligence in his eyes that had been missing from the villagers. He tried to approach her, chattering in a sickening gurgle she couldn't understand, his arms held out to her, the gurgle pleading. Soshay fled in horror, eventually making her way to Stormwind where she closeted herself for weeks in the cathedral, trying to learn of a cure for her brother. As she waited there, she learned more of what had happened in those last few days as stragglers came forward. Kiel'shon had gone on a rampage, killing anyone who was sick be they adult or child. Darkness and madness had possessed him; his sense of vengeance twisted by the loss of his wife and sons, he lost all traces of compassion and began killing those he suspected of coming in contact with the disease. He began to believe Arthas had the right to slaughter those of Stratholme and joined his forces. When he realized that he too was sick, sanity returned and he fled the city, hoping to get the chance to ask his sister for forgiveness. Death had found him just outside the city walls and his rebirth as one of the undead had taken his chance at redemption from him. Clarity came slowly, her brother had embraced the darkness, had gone too far to be able to be redeemed. There was no cure but death for his condition, and she could not bring herself to kill him or ask it of anyone else. When that realization dawned, she vowed to save those who could be saved, bring those who were teetering on the edge of darkness back, and send those who crossed over into the darkness into the endless night of death. Thus, Eventide was born. Soshay provides support from the shadows, her guild replacing her dead family. Kiel'shon still tries to seek her out, and now that he knows she has a new “family” he sometimes comes seeking them as well, trying to gain the redemption he will never find. Category:Alliance Guild